


睡过我鞋架的那只猫

by shenxian



Category: Cat - Fandom
Genre: Other, 日常 猫咪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenxian/pseuds/shenxian
Summary: 在2019年三月初，我的舍友苏桑养了一只白橘猫，然后在五月中旬又领养了一只猫。我只是说说在苏桑和这两只猫搬出去住之前，我们宿舍还有那两只猫的事情。领养那只猫——睡过我鞋架的那只猫叫十二，白橘猫叫十三。文章首发LOFTER，之后在B站和豆瓣皆有发表，作品均为我一人所有。





	睡过我鞋架的那只猫

**Author's Note:**

> 领养那只猫——睡过我鞋架的那只猫叫十二，白橘猫叫十三。文章首发LOFTER，之后在B站和豆瓣皆有发表，作品均为我一人所有。时间有点久了，我可能有点忘了…… 不过一些印象深刻的还记得。

序

那只睡过我鞋架的那只猫，是舍友领养回来的。它只来了一…二…三…六天，算上它去新房子那一天刚好六天，连一个星期都凑不齐。

在宿舍养宠物的风险挺大的，毕竟被发现了，比用大功率电器的处罚还惨，甚至会被退学。于是舍友就干脆在外面租个房子，跟男朋友还有两只猫一起住。

那只睡过我鞋架是两只中的其中一只，另一只，它不怎么喜欢我，我也不怎么喜欢它。就这样。

一

那只睡过我鞋架的那只猫叫十二，一只长毛的黄黑狸花猫。

在说十二之前，我觉得我有必要说说十三。

十三，一只四个月大的白橘猫，就是我上一篇讲到的那只我不是很喜欢的猫。她已经有肚腩了，虽然我们宿舍的人经常逗她，让她天天跑啊，天天跳啊，天天压着她的腿引诱她做俯卧撑，她还是有小肚子——可能这就是橘猫的基因选择性表达。

十三是三月份来的宿舍，十二是五月中旬才来的。

差点忘了说十三为什么叫十三。其实十三并不是我们宿舍养的第一只猫，第一只猫叫二月——显而易见，二月份加入我们宿舍的，一只瘦得不想白橘猫的白橘猫。但是这只三个月大的猫因为生病了就离开这个世界【宿友也是后来去医院才知道二月身体本来就不好】，那个时候这个宿舍持续了好几天的低迷。二月没睡过我鞋架，但她曾经卡在我桌子跟衣柜之间的缝里……

我宿友叫十三是因为一年只有十二个月，不会有第十三个，所以第二只猫就叫十三。

【十三的事情就当番外讲吧】

其实本来十二到来的前一天我们都称呼十二叫十四，但是后来宿友男朋友说十二年纪大一点于是十二就叫十二了。

二

十二，一只温和的长毛黄黑狸花猫。

十二是我宿友在五月中旬领养回来的。颜值很高的小公主。十二来的那一天，十三就失去了所有人的宠爱，包括她的主人。

为什么？！

因为十二好看啊！眼睛炯炯有神！性格好啊！温柔啊！不会乱咬人更不会大力咬人啊！不会翻垃圾桶啊！

为什么十三失宠：她有事没事就咬人还忒大力，乱抓东西翻垃圾桶，眼睛没神（就是那种看不出情绪的那种）长得没十二好看！！！！综上所诉，十三失宠了。

不知道有没有人留意到我形容用的是温和而不是温顺。在我看来，她是温柔，温和但不温顺。温和但不顺从，这或许是每只性格好的猫骨子里的东西，她们总是保持她们与生俱来的高傲和矜持。

十二很有自己的想法——比如睡觉就挑我鞋架睡。十二比十三稍微听话一点，毕竟做姐姐的还是懂事一点。十二不会轻易让人抱，我们宿舍之前还做了个比谁抱十二抱得时间长的比赛（无强制性地抱猫）——我的记录是5秒，排名第二，第一是她的主人。我拿了个 第二可能是托了我那个鞋架的福。

十二来的第一天晚上是睡在我对床的床底下，她是第二天下午才开始蹲我鞋架，第二天晚上开始我的鞋家就成了她睡觉的地方还有大本营。

三

趁我现在还有点印象接着上面说。

**目前来说主要说十二，但还是会不可避免地说说十三。**

十二是11号星期六下午来的宿舍。

因为那天下午刚好有实验课，十二的主人【以后叫十二的主人叫苏桑吧】只好叫她男朋友【老王】先去把十二接去宿舍。苏桑匆匆忙忙把实验做完就急冲冲奔往宿舍。

当时在实验室里面，我有两个舍友也已经按捺不住要去看看新猫咪，连实验都还没做完就骑单车回宿舍撸新猫。我跟跟我玩得比较好的宿友SJ就做完实验慢悠悠的走回去——因为SJ家里就供了个大主子了所以她对十二没有那提前离开的三个人那么感兴趣；而我则是觉得反正这猫也会在宿舍住几天，慢慢看也不迟。

就在我跟SJ打开宿舍门那一霎那，十三趴在苏桑的手上对着我们俩超级委屈地“嗷”了一声，真的是“嗷”不是“喵”可能她自己也知道自己将要失宠了。

即使如此，我还是很嘴贱地问了苏桑十二在哪里。十三叫地更大声了，然而从来不觉得她会听懂我说什么。苏桑顾着安慰十三也没回我，我那两个置实验不顾地舍友之一就蹲在她的桌子前说十二在那条缝里【那个妹子叫达达】。我走过去一看，即使有个大概十三厘米高的箱子挡住了我还是能看到十二炸起来地毛。

等等！历史怎么总是惊人的相似。二月蹲我的缝，十二蹲达达的缝……

四

我记得我跟SJ是大概三点半的时候回到宿舍。那时候宿舍里六个人——本来住在里面的五个女孩子还有苏桑的男朋友都在想怎么把十二给弄出来。

苏桑，如果让十三知道当时你身在十三心在十二，十三会是什么反应。

我们大概等了有一个小时了，期间达达拿那个会响的小球引诱不行，泽维尔拿小鱼干引诱又不行，再后来撸猫资深玩家SJ出手也不行……

你问，我在干嘛。我在玩PS4。底特律出了已经一年了我TM还没一周目通关。对不起康纳，对不起老汉克，对不起爱丽丝……

后来的后来，五点了。

苏桑：“今晚吃什么？”

泽维尔：“饭堂。”

达达：“附议。”

我跟SJ：“外卖。”

老王（苏桑男朋友）：“我们那边还有条青瓜吗？”

苏桑：“我们宿舍还有什么。”

鸡蛋，面，冬瓜，土豆，鸡肉肠，火腿肠，通菜，紫菜……

达达：“今晚吃宿舍吧。”

其余人：“好！”

于是宿舍开锅了。然后……

然后，十二从缝里出来了。

五

说到我们在煮饭，十二从黑暗向光明探出个头……十三一巴掌把十二的头打回黑暗。

目睹这一幕 的 我们：emmmmmmm……

民以食为天，吃饭要紧。然后，我们就在两只猫的“喵”声、“嗷”声和“噼里啪啦”声中完成那天的晚餐。

……收拾完碗筷就到收拾那两只猫的时间了。

**Round One**

苏桑手疾眼快，一手捞住四处逃窜的十二，把十二塞回笼子里，（那是十二领养回来时自带的笼子）十二在笼子里乖乖地看着笼子外地我们，然后转身，屁股对着我们睡觉去了。

泽维尔擦干手之后，趁十三被苏桑那边的 动静吸引住就从后面偷袭十三。十三一脸懵逼看着泽维尔（十三本来看着就有点懵）一秒后，十三的脸色变了。

我，SJ，达达看着她们，一起喊：杂技猫！杂技猫！杂技猫！

咳咳。下面请大家欣赏橘猫的空中1080°转体表演——我们的逗猫日常。

抛了几次之后，让十三休息一会儿，接下来到逗逗十二了。

我们六个人从不同方位对着十二发出各种叫声，有猫叫的，有狗叫的，有惨叫鸡叫的，有一本正经喊十二的。

十二也就冷冷扫了我们一圈又埋头进小抱枕里面闭眼睡过去了。

PS.十三好像看傻子一样看着我们。

六

**Round Two**

我们决定把十三跟十二关在一起。

不过，就在我们推着十三往笼子那边走的时候，十三十分抗拒，十二在十三距离笼子还有20厘米的时候，突然睁开眼睛，对着十三“吼”，其实也不叫吼，那种声音有点像“傅”的发音只是我找不到拟声词。

那时候，她俩都贼凶贼凶，两个对着吼，两只猫都弓起身，尾巴和背部的猫全都起来。

因为十二毛长，她完全炸毛加弓起身子，本来十二就是长毛猫，这一炸就穿笼子了，我很体贴的补上一句，十二你穿模了……

她俩就这样僵持着，谁也不好弄，终于十二吼了一声，十三灰溜溜地走了去报老王大腿。

苏桑去老王那边一起安慰十三，不过十三问道苏桑手上十二地味道就张口作势咬苏桑。苏桑 一把拿过桌面上的毛衣针，“你咬啊，再咬就打你。”

十三喵了一声：mmp.

剩下我们四个人拥簇着十二，十二对我们其他人还是很好的。因为泽维尔摸过十三就不好摸了，SJ一看十二神情有点松懈，伸只手指进去顺毛。我跟达达也有样学样，三只手指以不同地速度顺十二的猫。

现在想想那是十二看我们三个的模样，看hen tai一样。

七

我们撸着撸着就快九点了。

苏桑跟老王去吃宵夜，我们四个就排队洗白白准备洗洗睡。

那天，我申请最后一个去洗澡——为了能撸十二撸就一点，我洗完澡之后就不怎么摸猫了。而我的宿友……不管洗没洗澡，手脏不脏，先撸为敬。


End file.
